comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-677
''Earth-677 ''is a fictional universe, comprising of different Marvel storylines. This is actually an alternative version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with different incarnations and origins, and a comical animated premise. Timeline Origins There is no accute or possibly even correct description of how this world was created. According to the Collector, from his own tantalizing sources, before the Big Bang, there was practically nothing, and so everything before the Big Bang was considered the Nothing; in Nothing, there was seriously nothing except for infinite cosmic energy, that would soon collide to create the Big Bang, and elementally create the universe. Planets, entities, beings and such so, had all originated from the cosmic energies that had shaped the world. The Celestials Soon, when beings evolved, a group of race called the Celestials, the most advanced in that pre-historic timeline, were exposed to that cosmic radiation and they obtained invulnerability and limitless power and became the rulers of the universe. According to the Collector, many powerful beings like, Thanos, the Krees, the Skulls, the Sh`iar and many others hade all evolved and originated from the Celestials. The Celestials had however landed in deep waters; gaining invulnerability had side effects as well; they could not actually control their powers at all, and often caused collateral damages and even destroyed planets. The Celestials even became bloodthirsty after they became weary of their exceptional abilities, but some resisted and loathed their power and it marked a civil war. Finally, the energy grafted within the Celestials, had dismerged and altogether, created another frictional force, creating a mini Big Bang, and killing all of the superior beings that had once again reshaped the universe. Rebirth However those infinite cosmic energies (now known as the Pheonix Force), had now shaped into six individual singularities, again. The six then compacted into primordial nuggets that came to be known as the Infinity Stones. Once again, entities, planets, nebulas, and the galaxies had formed. The entities, known as the beings, had taken different incarnations from different planets, which all grew to evolve. The fastest ones to grow were the descendants of the Celestials in the first origins of the universe, who were revealed to survive because they were exposed to the Pheonix Force before the Second Big Bang occured, and barely survived. Healing with their new abiltiies, they soon started dominating over different interstellars, with their growing intellect. The most notable realm within all of Earth-677, was a realm called Asgard, this is an area not only formed by the Pheonix Force, but was also physically and biologically altered by the two demolitionary big bangs. Few years after the rebirth of the universe, the first beings in Asgard had created a billion race evolution. Ten Thousand Years Ago The celestial descendent, Thanos, an invulnerable space warlord, who fell in love with the entity, ''death, ''became obsessed with the infinity stones, upon learning about it, and started a hunt on it for years. When this information leaked, other beings also made the rush and started their own exploration, themselves. Some time later, the dark elf, Malekith, one of the ten siblings of Thanos, was droven crazy by the entity Death, after the entity discovered her true powers of immortality. Malekith now had a frenzied goal to plunge the Nine Realms into darkness by releasing the powerful infinity stone, the Aether, the reality orb, as it was before life was breathed on to it, his attempt was foiled by the Asgardians, and their king, Bor. Malekith resorted to sacrificing his own people and fell into sleep for ten thousand years before the Convergence. Thousands of Years Ago The advanced and scientifical and evolutionary extraterrestrial race, the dominating Krees, came to Earth and experimented with humans to genetically modify them into weapons (giving them powers), using a process called the Terigennesis, in order to use them as soldiers against their long-time war against the Skrulls, that only ended recently. Some humans revolted against the Krees, and with their new genetical powers, they escaped. Some were given extraordinary powers so dangerous, that the Kree had to eventually flee, leaving their experiments, and some of their people behind. The genetically modified humans had evolved into groups: ''homo superiors, inhomo supremis ''(the mutants and the inhumans, respectively.) Apocalypse The homo superior, En Sabah Nur, had shifted to Ancient Egypt, where he was congregated as a God because of his wide range of powers (shapeshifting, molecular manipulation, Kree physiology, superhuman strength, flight, teleportation, energy generation, telekinisis, functional invulnerability), after being discovered by the tribe, the Sandstormers. Accepting his new independence and vast power, En Sabah Nur became the emperor of the whole Ancient Egypt. His power and dominance became so vast and gradually, so corruptible, that some outsiders had resisted when they were attacked by En Sabah Nur, (the outsiders, are the people of Wakanda.) The Wakandan Nation realized they were going to be attacked by En Sabah Nur, that is why seeking the help of some Inhumans, they decided to defend their empire. In Wakandan Nation, the Inhumans and the Wakandan people battled against the invading Egypt tribe, during the battle, Wakanda`s physiogeographical alignment was manipulated by Inhuman elements, and some areas became mystical. Those mystical elements were later in the future, augmented by professionalists, who used it to fertilize magic, real magic, with the summoning of cosmic energy. Later, En Sabah Nur, who transformed into his penultimate and monstrous form, was defeated, after being trapped in the Quantum Zone, a parallel existence, (which is more tinier than the size of an ordinary molecule wihin the human body) by the genetically altered pyrokinetic Inhuman monster, Fin Fang Foom, who ultimately sacrificed himself and the other Inhumans to defeat En Sabah Nur, now known as Apocalypse. But everyone knew that Apocalypse was going to return. Egypt lost their invaded lands, and became a simple nation. Wakanda discovered vibranium, making them the fourth richest nation in the world, an eleven squad Inhumans, the only remaining Inhumans, lived confidentially, and later, gave birth to their own evolution, and so did the mutants. Asgardian Myth In the 17th Century, the Asgardians visited Earth, the fifth planet they were visiting since they were interested in learning the Earthling traditions. The Asgardians taught much things to the Earthlings, and learnt about the mutants and the Krees, and the Inhumans. Surprisingly, the Frost Giants, led by Kandorff, were following the Asgardians and were able to get past the Bifrost Bridge, surpassing Heimdall. A battle ensued in Earth, awakening the cosmos. At the end, warrior, Thor used his magical hammer, Mjolnir to defeat the Frost Giants, but accidently loses the Tesseract somewhere in the planet. Not knowing of the losing of the Infinity Stone, the Asgardians bid farewell to Earth. Superior Earthlings The mutants and inhumans had also evolved into vampires, werewolves and other magiccal creatures, and some had also evolved into fish like humans that could breathe underwater and both in the surface. The underwater people then soon created their own dynastie, and created their own oceanic nation, Atlantis, led by the very-powerful mutant, Namor. The Earthlings were now these factors: humans, animals, insects, birds, fishes, other entities, other creatures, mutants, inhumans, vampires, werewolves, magic-wielders, underwater mutants and superhumans. For the advancement and the gradually increasing power in Earth, interstellar armies became cautious about this uprising planet, including the Skrulls, who were planning a secret invasion. 20th Century The 1940`s were a tumultous time in Earth. Depression and racial harmony in Europe sparked a second pivotal World War, that pressed various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, a detachment calling themselves HYDRA were making gains in an unconventional warfare. Their leader, Johann Schmidt managed to procure one of the Infinity Stones; the Tesseracts, when some Asgardians (Thor, the Warriors Three, Loki, etc.) had ensued a battle in Earth. In studying this device, HYDRA scientists were able to device new schemes, weaponics and deadly weapons for their war efforts. There were some mutinies occuring within the Allies organization as well. In the pressured America, William Stryker, the head of International American Bureau of Unlimited Exploration and Investigation (IABUEI) was actually an orthodox Nazi American, who secretly was monitoring the program Weapon X, illegally trapping innocent mutants to be experimented and brainwashed and be Nazi defenders. The most notable Weapon X participators are Wolverine, Deadpool, Sabretooth and X-23 who all eventually escaped. The Weapon X program failed, and William Stryker was shot down. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of a breakthrough that would set the world for a mordern superhero. Erksine had developed a superhuman serum, based on the leaked HYDRA formula and algorithims of their deadly bio-genetical weapons. His Super-Human soldier would transform the average man to become ten times more stronger, faster, durable, resistible, reflexible, acrobatic and proficient in almost any activity. Eager but feeble soldier, Steven Rogers experimented on this super human soldier, becoming the world`s first Avengers. As a hero, Rogers as the alias, Captain America, led the Howling Commandos, the Ravengers, the Scavengers and much more against HYDRA. His lifelong friend Bucky Barnes was seemingly killed after falling off a bridge. However, Armin Zola, a scientist, who escaped with a secondary HYRDA team recovered him, with replacing his body parts with robotic parts, and transfused the Superhuman serum on him, to make him the assasin, the Winter Soldier, who has an enhanced longetivity, and remains as a ghost, but an agent of HYDRA. In a penultimate battle, Johann Schmidst is exposed to the Tesseract after being sedated by an unstable version of the Peak Human serum, that makes him a monstrous red skinned superhuman, dubbed the Red Skull. Red Skull plans to use the Tesseract to locate half of America within the space by the portal, but Captain America foils his plan, by sacrificing himself on a last resort, by crashing the Red Skull`s base, and killing him, while being sent inside the glaciers, in a chrylogical sleep for over 70 years. After the war, HYDRA still existed and reshaped from the secondary crew. At a point, HYDRA became so large that they became visible to S.H.I.E.L.D, an international peacekeeping organization monitored for only the supernatural and for the most heinous schemes, led by Nick Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D started the grim hunt on HYDRA. However, to save themselves, some HYDRA members, joined as trusted S.H.I.E.L.D agents in America, to keep a low profile. Armin Zola joined the ranks within S.H.I.E.L.D and was responsible for creating the syndicated and double agent squadron, STRIKE. In 1974, Meanwhile, Max Eisenhart, a mutant whose parents and all family relationships were assasinated in cold blood, demanded the independence for mutants, as did Charles Xavier, and his adopted shapeshifting sister, Raven Darkholme. Allied with the CSI, they created a mutant taskforce, the X-Men, including of Max, Charles, Raven, Namor, Havok and Beast to take down different remaining Nazi forces after the war, including the Scavengers, and rogue mutants hired by HYDRA in behalf of the late Adolf Hitler, eventually the task force fell apart, when Max betrayed everyone by disobeying orders and killed the Nazi fleet that was responsible for making his life miserable. Demanding the absolute dominance of the mutants, Max assembled his own brotherhood of mutants, starting with Raven, Blob, Pyro, Juggernaut and Vertigo, that has currently, evolved into a hundred man army. Later, with his legs permanently disabled, Xavier opens his own academy, for the mutants. Beast, Havok and Angel start as teachers, before students come flooding in. By 1985, Charles Xavier, completely filled up Xavier`s Academy for the Gifted and Special. Having recruited pivotal members like Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Emma Frost and James Logan Howlett, the academy became succesful and did not quiet cause any trouble to the world even if the American government started filing complaints and overrides against the mutants. In 1997, Max Eisendhart and his huge brotherhood reacted when the Mutant Registration Act was created, a contract where homo superiors had to bestow their identities and lives upon the government and work for them as agents or intellect suppliers. Max, now known as Magneto, had infiltrated Senator Robert Kelly`s post, Charles attempted to stop him, for the first time, assembling the X-Men and battling against them. Soon, Magneto lost and fleed in anger and desperation. Following this event, the government illicitly captured Raven Darkholme, using her exceptional genes that can hazmorphorise into any form, they created the Sentinals, advanced robotics that could adapt to any mutant strength and instantly assasinate them. Dr. Bolivar Trask, who operated this conduction, soon released the Sentinels that would target the X-Men and the Brotherhood as potential targets in future research and investigation. The two polar opposing sides, uncannily allied, and defended themselves against the Sentinals, before Logan, by the help of Kitty Pryde, travels back to time and assasinate Bolivar. This time travelling arc ensues a battle between the ultimate Sentinel, Onslaught, Magneto and the Wolverine. Wolverine won the battle, before Bolviar could release the rest of his sentinels, and he fleed. Changing the timeline, the mutants had never been attacked, and are now living in peace. In 1999, Tony Stark takes over Stark Industries after the death of his parents, in a car crash set up by HYDRA. Tony Stark enjoys his life as a multibillionare womanizer but never seems to acquire true happiness. 21st Century In the beginning of the 21st Century, S.H.I.E.L.D discovered HYDRA was active again and needed a reliable band of heroes to stop the collateral damage caused by the confidential criminal organization. The 21st Century was the dawn of the superhero age, and the beginnings of everything amazing. Tony Stark was inspired by the Sentinal, Onslaught, to create his own military suit of armor. Creating a robotic armor that could response to it`s host user, as a suit of armor, he alongside his business partner, Ho Yinsen go on a business trip to Afghanistan before being ambushed by the Mandarin terrorist organization. Demanding weapons, the Mandarin left Tony and Yinsen with supplies for the Mandarin, however, they disobeyed and built a suit of rough armor instead and made their way out. But Yinsen had unfortunately bit the dust before Tony Stark escaped. When Colonel James Rhodes learns of this, they realize that the American Military may be expelled because of what happened, and that is why, they are surpressed to hire Tony Stark as a government dog, as Iron Man. In his solo adventures, he faces off against the Mandarin, The Whiplash and Titanium Man. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D recruits him. Dr. Bruce Banner is exposed to ultimate gamma radiation, a plus form of the Superhuman Soldier Serum molecules, that transform him into a green but extremely stronger monster, the Hulk. Over time, he is hunted by the military, before S.H.I.E.L.D recruits him. He eventually confronts Abomination, Red Hulk and She-Hulk. Captain America wakes up from his chryological sleep and is alienate to this mordern world. Coping up, he soon understands the bizzare events that take place, and later after a month`s recovery, he becomes a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, partnering up with Black Widow, Hawkeye, Sharon Charter, Mockingbird. He faces off against people like The Winter Soldier, Helnut Zemo and Moon Knight. Thor, the yet-to-be king of Asgard is banished to Earth after he ignores his worthiness to entitlement and his amazing godlike powers. As a human, he is forced to live amongst them before his jealous half-brother Loki, adds more darkness to the plot. Thor recovers his powers and faces off against Loki, and other foes like Ragnarok, The Destroyer, Malekith. Dr. Hank Pym was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who developed the Pym Particles, an advanced molecular structure bent of altering the size of any object or entity. After a mission that sends his beloved wife into the Quantum Zone, that estrangles him and his daughter, Pym hires professional thief Scott Lang, his band of tacticians, his daughter Hope Van Dyne to cook up the ultimate heist plan to save the Ant-Man technology from burglarizers. As Ant-Man, Scott Lang must step up as a hero and face off against foes like Yellowjacket, The Chameleon, The Harpy. Later, Hope assumes the title of the Wasp. When Thor`s half-brother Loki sides with the warlord Thanos to retrieve the Tesseract from the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D in behalf of rule of Asgard and a Chitaurian army, the desperate Nick Fury assembles a team of supers, known as the Avengers, consisting of Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ant-Man and Wasp, to take down Loki and his Chitaurian Army. After being exposed to hazardous radioactive chemicals, Matt Murdock, as a child develops superhuman senses, hearing, taste and mentalism. At the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D, Murdock was trained 12 years to become a proficient, master combatant, and as the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D to become the masked hero, the vigilante Daredevil and interwene foes like Kingpin, Punisher, Elektra, Bullsye. Jessica Jones fell apart when her life as a superhero ended quickly but she, with her mutantine superpowers, had opened her own supernatural investigations department, Alias, and falls into adventures, facing Purple Man, Luke Cage, Gladiator, etc. Luke Cage, has been trained every single American Hustle in a single room for 25 continous years in a shadowed room, albeit the fact that he is a byborn superhuman. As an ex-criminal, Luke Cage attempts to redeem his actions and do public services, alongside his pal, Iron Fist, aka Daniel Rand, who had been under the supervision of the mystical inhuman, Doctor Strange, and became partners in Heroes For Hire. Peter Parker has been a masked vigilante for five years, now, as the Spider-Man. Coping up to his new life, when he is no longer to the eyes of the public, or anyone because of the coming of more radical supers, he realizes that only he can stop a powerful foe that threatens to destroy the whole of New York, just because of his own ego. Spider-Man must interwene dexterious foes like the Kingpin Almac, Venom, Hobgoblin, Vulture, Electro, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Sinister Six, Green Goblin and more, before passing on his identity to Miles Morales Warren. Weapon-X atendee, Wade Wilson, has been giften amazing powers, despite being stuck in cancer which he thinks is the spotlight of mankind, with his seriously frenzied goofs, Deadpool continues his journies as a paid adventurer, with his ironical twists, stuns, fourth wall breaks, and comedies! Category:DuttPanda Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Realities Category:Marvel Category:Inspired by Marvel Category:Stories Category:Stories by DuttPanda